


I bring with me the Beginning and the End

by grimtactician



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Most of the avengers are mentioned, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers, author is bad at dialouge, bro-feels, for some??, idk stick around and seeeee, or might if marvel lets themmmmmm, some ships are implied, tagging those with speaking roles, this movie gives me the chance to see one of my favorite characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimtactician/pseuds/grimtactician
Summary: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The end of the world comes and goes like all moments do. Quickly and then done in the blink of an eye.Life goes on, and Thor waits for the light at the end of the tunnel.A story about the stories we tell and the stories we live. The crossroads between them called opportunity and change.





	I bring with me the Beginning and the End

**Author's Note:**

> So Infinity War fucked me up ya'll what can I say.
> 
> This is only my second published fic (third written)  
> its unbetaed and it is...4:10 AM as I type. I open at work tomorrow and am behind on my thesis and HW.  
> Kill me before my chair does.
> 
> This is my therapy i guess.  
> Thor went from being my LEAST favorite MCU avenger to my actual favorite.  
> I love him please just LET HIM BE HAPPY
> 
> THEM TEEN CASSIE RUMORS THO AM I RIGHT??  
> ALSO: Dialogue is, im discovering, really hard for me so theeere you have it,  
> Apologies for weird tenses and any mistakes.

Por lo que fue y por lo que pudo ser  
Por lo que hay, por lo que puede faltar  
Por lo que venga y por este instante  
-Aguante, Calle 13

The aftermath to the end of the world is, for all intents and purposes, rather tame.  
There is a shudder throughout the universe, a creak and a pop, as the gaps and crevices, wounds deep but unseen, are suddenly filled in and fixed with what was, had been, and suddenly, miraculously, is.

There is little physical damage remaining, Time, Space, and Reality coming together to undo the worst of it (the plane crashes, nuclear spills, car accidents…). Across the universe, fearful and relieved eyes open again to worlds relatively unmarked by a mad man’s fever dreams. Shuffling feet and trembling hands reach towards one another, looking for reassurance that they are here, whole, solid. Alive. Tears of pain, anger, fear, and relief are shed. Laughter from trembling lips, and words of comfort exchanged form one mouth to the next. A rainbow of emotion flowing freely throughout the cosmos, now whole once again.

As quickly as the snap of fingers had undone whole worlds, so too had they been put together.

What had been, was once again. Futures and possibilities once again birthed back into the universe. Instants and moments once again rolling by one after the other. 

***

On, Titan, Thor crumples to a heap in the ground, Eitri’s prototype gauntlet heavy and smoking on his hand. The stones are nothing but dust now, returning to the universe that gave birth to them. Spasms course through his battered body, drawing labored breaths and pained gasps from his trembling form, but all he feels is relief. Thanos is gone, beaten and powerless, disappeared of to some remote corner of the universe. The gauntlet is useless now, misshapen and already falling apart in places on his hand.  
He hears footsteps running towards him and looks up to see Rogers and King T’Challa coming to kneel next to him.

“Thor! Are you okay? The gauntlet, we need to get it off you” voice hoarse, and tired, Steve reaches for the smoking gauntlet at the same time that the Wakandan King does.

“You did it my friend. The universe fixes itself as we speak” T’challa groans, as he helps Steve pry the gauntlet off and he tosses it to the side. It lays there, harmless as a rock, no indication of the power it once housed. Thor tries to make a fist and grimaces when he can only get halfway there. In time, he knows, it will heal, the power of wielding the gauntlet has left him weak and aching, but he will heal. After all, he is Asgardian, the blood of Gods flow through his veins, magic already mending the ills. No one else could have survived wielding the Gauntlet.

He looks to his friends and smiles up at them, a tired, crooked thing. “Your Highness, Rogers, I thank you. I am glad to see you two well. Now... how fare the others?” His voice is rough, as though he’s done nothing but eat gravel for a week, and it hurts a to speak, but while the relief that he had felt immediately after snapping his fingers was sweet, he cannot help but feel panic crawling up his bones. Suddenly the need to know that he has not failed is overwhelming. He need to know. That it had worked, and that they had succeeded in bringing back everyone that had suffered at the hands of Thanos. Steve reaches down to put a hand on his shoulder, and quickly replies, voice steady and commanding. “Easy now, Thor. It worked, they’re coming to as we speak. You did it. You brought them all back” He smiles as he says this, and while it’s tired and a bit rough around the edges, it is genuine and full of relief. 

 

Thor nods and relaxes against the earth. “That’s...I am glad. The gauntlet, it was...more powerful than anything I have held before. There was a moment where I did not think I would be able to wield it, but then something within it seemed to change, and suddenly...It was as if It could read my mind.”  
“The souls of those who were taken, they are the ones who came to your aid. Their will is as much a part of our success as our fighting. I was only able to come back to assist you all thanks to the will of those trapped alongside me.” Explained the King. He reached out to place a hand on Thor’s other shoulder. “Yet it is thanks to you that we were able to channel the power of the stones for a final time. I thank you, my friend” he says as he gently squeezes Thor’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Point Break, we really couldn’t have made it to the home stretch without you” 

“Stark, again with the nicknames” He grumbles, but he’s smiling when he looks up at his friend.

“It means I like you” He winks, as he comes to stand next to T’Challa. 

“So now that everything’s basically back to how it was, God what was it, a week ago? Doesn’t matter, now that everything’s back to how it should be, we should probably get back to Earth and…” He glanced back towards a laughing, crying pile of bodies and branches on the ground, “wherever the heck they’re from. There’s a lot of explaining to do”

Steve gave out a little huff. “God, this is going to be a bitch to explain”

Tony quickly looks towards the side, eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face” Language Captain”

Steve glances up towards him and gives him a tired, hesitant smile. “I think I deserve to be able to use it. Hard day at work. Days” They hold eye contact for a a couple seconds before looking back towards him, small smiles on their faces. Thor smiles back at them and closes his eyes and feels himself begin to drift off. He hears the sounds of joyful crying, footsteps coming to and fro around him, and voices of friends and allies as he drifts of into blissful sleep.

****

The next few days are spent resting in Wakanda. Introductions are made where they need to, 

-_-  
“This is Carol Danvers” says an exhausted looking Nick Fury,  
“Hello, nice to properly introduce myself”  
-_-

They spend much of their free time coming up with answers to questions the world demands answers to, knowing that this could change the world. 

-_-  
“So how exactly do we explain the Nova Corps?”  
“Forget the Corps” says Rocket, “How the hell do we explain the time-traveling mumbo jumbo?” Stephen simple sighs and rubs at his temples “I’ll come up with something.”  
-_-

 

People continue to reappear in the coming weeks, but those who remain missing are few, and those still waiting do so with baited breath and a prickle of anxiety beneath their skin.  
-_-  
“It felt like something was calling me, It sounded like...like the people I cared about, and I just...I wanted to return to them.” Voice nearly a whisper, Bucky looks at them from beneath his hair, eyes flicking back to Steve as he speaks.  
“Some may take longer than others, that...place, it makes you feel like you’re half awake. But I’m sure, they will all go back once they’re ready.” Gomora’s hand tightens in Quills hand as she speaks. She glances back at her sister, eyes steady and full of emotion.  
-_-  
Eventually, the most pressing issues are worked out, and they are able to simply focus on resting and healing. While the stones may have been able to put everything back in order physically, the mind and heart had to mend on their own. The trauma of the last month (and Gods, was it only a month), years for some, was not something that could be healed instantly. Tony seemed to be avoiding the young Peter when not in groups. Peter was jumpy and skittish, arm hairs now constantly up on end. Steve’s eyes got a strange look in his eye whenever he saw Tony look his and Bucky’s way, and he seemed constantly in motion, trying to talk to every person staying in the palace as much as he could. Sam and Bucky constantly exchanged worried glances between them, and it was always Natasha who sighed and set out to do something about him. Okoye and Shuri followed T’Challa like twin shadows, with M’Baku seemingly always behind them, ribbing and joking with their King, worry evident when he thought the King was not looking. The Guardians remained close to each other as much as possible, with Rocket and Quill being almost inseparable from Groot and Gamora, much to their chagrin. Nebula was a quiet, somewhat intimidating presence, but she remained close to them regardless, vigilant, unblinking eyes on her sister. 

Thor himself is busy checking in on the Asgardians, their ship docked in the Palace gardens, Val and Heimdall steadfast presences at his sides. The Asgardians are exhausted after weeks of space travel and grief, and they eagerly rest and explore the palace grounds. Finally, safe. Thor smiles as he sees a group of children look up in wonder at the Wakandan ships, then take off down the gardens, no doubt in search of some mischief to wreck upon the palace guards. At this thought, a pang goes through his chest. His brother had not been among those returned by the stone. He blinks back hot tears as he excuses himself. Val and Heimdall glance at each other and sigh as they watch him retreat into the palace. 

***  
Sitting in his bed, he drops his head into his hands.  
He doesn’t understand. Had he simply not been powerful enough for the gauntlet to fix everything? Certainly, he had not been able to fix all the physical damage, but so far the disappeared continued to reappear day after day, the majority having come back instantaneously after he had snapped his fingers. Had he failed somehow, or was Loki simply taking longer to come back? The uncertainty was eating him up inside, and after having had to watch his brother dies three times now, and hope of a reunion so close, he could not bear the thought of never seeing his brothers smug, mischievous face again.  
“Please, brother, come back to me once again. Please, I can’t--- I can’t bear losing you again... not again...”  
He wipes his eye, and stands back up. He is a King now, and he has a people to protect. They come first, and he will deal with his grief later.  
Right now, he strides out of his room and follows the sound of shrieks and small explosions, sure that the children have found targets for their pranks. 

***

The Asgardians are given an island off the coast of Norway.  
They get plenty of help settling there from both Stark and Wakanda.  
They build, and they begin to breathe a bit easier.  
Heimdall works to construct a new Bifrost, and Val is training residents how to defend themselves. Korg makes for a surprisingly good teacher, and the children laugh at his and Meeks antics.  
Asgard takes root once more.  
Thor waits.

***  
A year and a half passes, things are different, and there are new faces in the Avengers compound. Some of those new faces wear old costumes.  
Life moves on.  
Heimdall’s eyes cannot find Loki, much as he looks.  
Thor continues to wait, his as heart heavy. His smile never quite reaches his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to format anything jaja. some shit was supposed to be italicized pero whateverrr  
> this song by Calle 13 came on today and i almost cried at work idk it just hit me with odinbros feels.
> 
> I PROMISE IT'LL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING OK  
> LOKIS DEATH KILLED ME AND I WILL FIX IT ;)  
> se los prometooooooo!


End file.
